Waking up next to you
by Meemowlune
Summary: One shot! Fionna wakes up next to marshall. Marshall blackmails her into a relationship but will it turn into something more


Tonight was the party of all the seniors of course there would be drinking. I was never planning on drinking but I ended up drinking. At my defense I didn't know what my friends were handing me. It was the best feeling ever. After a while I felt a bit noxious and everything blacked out.

I woke up in a bed. Not my bed, someone else's. I had the buggest hangover ever. The presence next to me started to grumble. He shifted to an angle so I could see his face, still asleep. I held down a scream when I saw Marshall Lee the most feared but hottest guy in school. I looked under the sheet and all I was in was a bra and underwear. He was only in boxers. I figured we had done it. I slide off the bed slide my clothes on and ran home. I was the school president of out school. What would the do if they found out I slept with the hottest deliquent in school. Oh glob!, I think I missed the bus. I when I got home I showered and ran to school. Once I got there I just made it. I sat at my desk and felt eyes burning on the back of my neck. I turned slightly to see Marshall Lee staring daggers at me. I knew he was angry about me leaving so early but I seriously don't remember anything last night.

I dash out of class as soon as the bell rings. I try to avoid Marshall lee as fast as I can but his arms wrap around me.

"Hello beautiful" He smirked. "I missed you this morning." He whispered in my ear. He pulled me into a deserted classroom.

"I know we slept together but that doesn't mean your tied to me" I almost screamed.

His eyes widen before replying. He suddenly started kissing me. "Mahh!" I muffled into his mouth pushing him away. "WHAT WAS THAT?" I screamed.

"What?, Since your gonna be my girlfriend we're gonna have to kiss right" He smiled.

"WHAT? I never agreed to that you asshole!" I screamed at him.

"Well if you don't want the whole school to know you slept with me-" I cut him off. "FINE! Just shut the fuck up." I sighed.

He roughly pressed his lips on mine. "Kiss back." He grumbled. I did as he said and kissed back. He was being so rough. His tongue entered my mouth before I pulled away. "Eww what was that?" I shrieked.

"My tongue" He smiled. "Just go with it." He laughed.

This time I initiated the kiss only because I wanted to show him I could be in charge too. I fought his tongue in dominance while his hands went up to my breast which made me moan. "T-That's enough for today" I sighed pushing him away as the bell rang.

"I'll walk you to class." He smiled sweetly showing his fangs. (Sharp teeth) His arm snaked around my waist pulling me as close as he could. Once we got to my classroom he gave me the most passionate kiss in front of almost the whole school. My face was as red as it could be. He left me in the classroom and went to his class. All the girls gave me nasty looks and all the dudes gave me a feared looked. This was worse than people knowing I slept with him. I could manage for a while.

After class he asked me if I could come over to his house so I could tutor him, being oblivious I said yes. Once we got to his house he picked me up bridal styles and kicked his bedroom door open. He threw me on his bed and started trailing kisses on my neck. This sensation was diffrent than any other, but this was wrong. I didn't love him, I hadn't even known him for more than two days. this "relationship" is going to fast.

"Marshall" I said holding down a moan.

"Hmm?" He said nuzzling his face in my neck.

"Can you stop?" I whimpered getting his attention.

His eyes widen and his chin layed in the valley of my breasts.

"Oh sorry." He blushed pink and got off of me. "I forgot you don't remember la-last night" He pouted cutely. I started to wonder why he was the delinquent.

"W-Well we can kiss?" I blushed avoiding his eye contact but I could tell a grin appeared on his face though. His lips slowly pressed against mine. It wasn't like the one he gave me earlier. It was gentle like he really did love me. His kiss soon turned into something more. I flipped us over so I was on top and he was layin on his back. His hands roamed my body before stopping at my breast. I started kissing his neck making him groan. I heard a door slam downstairs. We spread apart as soon as his little brother slammed the door open.

"Marshall!" He scream running towards marshall. He looked like a five year old marshall, soo cute!

"Yes?" Marshall smiled.

"Mom said you have to buy me ice cream." He smiled.

"Okay" Marshall said. "Sorry Fi, I guess we can continue that later" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sure" I said sarcastically leaving Marshall with a quick kiss on the cheek. Maybe having him for a boyfriend wasn't so bad.


End file.
